


Sickening Smile (Juuzou Suzuya x Reader) [One Shot]

by TenaciousGarbage



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood, Dounts are included, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fuck yeah donuts, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Don't Even Know, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mild Gore, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenaciousGarbage/pseuds/TenaciousGarbage
Summary: A smile should brighten your day, unfortunately some smiles have a different effect.





	1. Sickening Smile (Juuzou Suzuya x Reader)

Bitter chills bite at your form as you walk home through the vividly lit streets of the 20th Ward. The sky above is nothing more than an inky black canvas, splattered with pearly white specks emitting a soft light that is insignificant when compared to the bright lights of Tokyo.  
  
Your thick coat attempts to shroud your body in a layer of protection from the icy grip that continues to encroach upon every inch of your being. Around your neck lies a scarf, supplying a comforting barrier to the external elements as you allow your mouth and nose be consumed by it's woolly texture.  
  
Unfortunately, your lungs begin to beg for fresh air as condensed breaths soon become insufficient at indulging your craving for oxygen. You loosen the clutch of your scarf, thus freeing your nose and mouth once more, letting glassy particles disperse into the surrounding environment. While taking a few deep breaths, you feel your eyes drifting around aimlessly, only sparing a glance at the variety of different buildings radiating the warmth you truly desire.  
  
_'Why did I feel the need to go out just for donuts?'_ you ask yourself, as you lower your gaze down towards the flimsy plastic bag situated within the grasp of one hand. Your thoughts wander towards the sweet contents of the thin container; the sugar coated dough, entombing it's sticky, red filling calls for your attention as you slowly rock the bag back and fourth like an impatient child.  
  
_'Not far to go now...'_ you remark internally, as you turn into an alleyway leading you closer to home.  
  
...  
  
Meanwhile, a peculiar young man perches himself on a railing close to the very edge of a rooftop. Focusing his cerulean coloured orbs on an alleyway below, he absent-mindedly twirls a lock of his white hair with a pale hand adorned with crimson stitches; as impatience claws at his form, he begins to slowly swing his legs back and fourth.  
  
Suddenly, his stomach rumbles, causing him to cease all of his previous motions abruptly.  _'Someone better come along soon... I'm hungry.'_ he sulks to himself, allowing a pout make it's way onto his child-like features; he proceeds to eye his abdomen with utter despair.  
  
However, as if by luck, by once again diverting his attention to the ground below him, he is able to spot a figure entering the alleyway, quickening their pace as they take their first few steps into the darkened pathway before them. That action alone made the observing male grin with glee, although in the time it took for the grin to appear, it disappeared, only for a sour smirk to replace it soon after.  
  
_'Looks like I have some trash to clear~'_ he thinks, as he notices the figure is  **not alone.**  
  
...  
  
Your footsteps echo loudly, bouncing off the nearby buildings as you take long strides down the concrete walkway, remaining fixed on the route before you. Your breaths become short and fast as your body tries desperately to keep up with your muscles demand for oxygen.  
  
_'I should exercise mor-'_ your thoughts are interrupted as you hear another pair of loud foot falls merging with yours. You feel the hairs on the back of your neck rise as you realise the footsteps are getting closer to you from behind and they are significantly faster than your own.  
  
Dropping your bag of sweet goods, you put all your energy into tearing across the concrete path as quick as your legs can manage. That is, until you here deafening screams accompanied by several sickening squelches.  
  
"Good evening, Ghoul-san~!" a playful voice chimes.  
  
You stop in your tracks, as you once again hear the ripping of flesh followed by blood-curdling shrieks. Morbid curiosity plagues your mind as you pivot on your heel, to reveal a sight that makes your skin crawl. You lose your footing as your knees give way, causing you to come crashing to the ground. Bile rises from your throat and you can't help but gag due to it's wretched taste; your wide eyes, unable to leave the scene presented before you.   
  
You can only stare, mortified by the horrific view of a fresh corpse, impaled with several small knives protruding from all over it's body. Various incisions litter the carcass of what you can only assume was a man; his hollow eyes now burning holes into your shivering form as he blankly looks upon you. Blood now stains the once unmarked path you tread only a few moments ago, the walls not fairing any better, as deep red splatters now blemish the used to be untouched surface.  
  
"Can I have these?" the playful voice from before questions. You avert your gaze finally noticing the other person in your presence.  
  
Your eyes take in the small stature of the person in front of you. You make out in the faint light, that the person has porcelain white skin decorated with an array of intricate patterns. Ivory coloured hair sticks out at all angles yet, neatly placed grips forming the roman numeral for thirteen prevent any of the hair from actually covering their eyes. Their seemingly mischievous orbs trace over your shaken physique as you note that they are holding the plastic bag you dropped. You eventually manage to nod wearily at them as you start to understand that the surroundings are not the only thing covered in blood...  
  
 You hear a sudden cheer escape the figures mouth as they greedily dive into the bag, digging into the sugary treats contained inside. You watch them devour the donuts, acquiring fresh red stains down their clothes as the syrupy liquid seeps out of the baked good every time they take a bite.  
  
Soon enough, the mysterious being finishes all the donuts, leaving no crumbs to spare; they then proceed to stroll up to you. They lean down and clutch onto your hands with their sticky mitts, launching you up into a standing position.  
  
Stumbling a little, you quickly find your footing. A wave of nausea hits your form as the metallic smell of blood and sweet smell of donuts intertwine creating a putrid scent, a scent that's emanating from the strange individual you are now face to face with. A crooked smile works it's way onto on their face and they happily chirp "I'm Juuzou Suzuya~! Fancy buying me more donuts as a reward for saving your life?"  
  
**At that moment, you threw up.**

  
_"Don't think badly of me."  
\- Juuzou Suzuya_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know... Even I admit that there wasn't so much of a relationship here, it's more of a first meeting of hopefully many between Juuzou and our reader. I say hopefully because long story short:
> 
> This has been on Quotev for just over a year... A WHOLE FUCKING YEAR. Only now have I had the notion to bring it over here and decide that I might make a second part to it since it just seems unfinished... This is based on whether I actually find some form of inspiration to do so and whether or not people would actually want that - I will leave that for you to decide, dear readers~
> 
> Anyways, feedback is always appreciated in whatever form it comes in so by all means write away!


	2. Not So Sickening Smile

Juuzou Suzuya has _changed._

His demeanour, whether for better or for worse is less brash than it once was with it taking on a more calming, affectionate air rather than feeling weakly oppressive thus leading to the worry that any miscalculation on your part will incur his wrath upon yourself, even if seemingly unwarranted.

Physically, he has changed very little; his hair, once milky white in colour before it became corrupted with crimson droplets clinging to his wild tresses. Although, much like himself, he cleansed those locks of his and traded a blood smeared white for deep ebony - ridding him of the bitter memories it provoked every time he spared it a glance.

Clinging to his bangs, an ‘XX’ arrangement now lies; the Roman numeral for twenty silently voicing the turmoil that acquired him a prosthetic leg, which of course to the eye seems harmless until you spare a glance at the inner core laced with enough weapons to take down a mob of ravenous Ghouls.

However, despite all these changes...

 _‘...some things never change.’_ you cringe internally, as you watch globs of sticky red jam work their way out of their pastry prison and onto the aforementioned boys’ hands. Juuzou, remaining unaware or simply ignoring the mess he’s making, rips into the donut with little care for savouring the taste as he excitedly scoffs down each bite as if it’s his first time experiencing such a treat.

A grimace settles on your face as flashbacks to your first encounter encroach upon your memory; your disgruntled gaze bores into the young man, hoping – no _praying_ that he’ll catch on to the discomfort caused by his manner of eating. To no surprise, your silent prayer goes unnoticed as the smacking of lips rings through the air before their crimson smeared form reaches a final satisfying bite.

While munching away at the last of his sweet treat, Juuzou flicks his eyes over to you only to meet the wrathful stare you’re casting his way. A sly grin soon sweeps across his face; his curious orbs quickly becoming half lidded as if challenging your judging aura. “Ah~ (Y/N)-chan, you don’t like me getting all messy do you~?” he chimes as he leans over and wiggles his sugar coated fingers your way.

“Ugh, will you stop that? I don’t want you getting that shit all over me!” you shriek, dodging his sticky advancements by sinking into the corner of the comfy sofa you were so graciously sharing with the black haired assailant. Luckily for you, Juuzou suddenly halts his attack in favour of falling into the space next to you and letting out a cacophony of childish giggles. “Awwwrh, I was only going to let you clean me up!” he manages to squeeze out between the ongoing impish laughter escaping his lips.

“Oh yeah? How was I supposed to do tha-” you’re cut off by a mere two words.

“ **Like this.** ”

In a moment of brief confusion, you furrow your eyebrows ready to throw a quip his way only to feel an unexpected warmth spreading across your tongue. Your taste buds soon spark into action as a familiar sugary syrup graces them; your thoughts race as fast as your heart rate does as you quickly come to the realisation that- _‘he’s put his finger in my fucking mouth.’_

A blush blossoms across your cheeks, melting away all your previous uncertainty and allowing your delicate features to bloom. Your eyes meet with a pair of ruby red, glowing with pride as they observe your now relaxed face; your attackers’ lips creep into a smug smile before uttering a simple command.

“ **Suck.** ”

Allowing your lips to fully entomb his filthy digit, you bring your hand up to grip his slim wrist and begin to obey his command. Your tongue swiftly works its way across every crease it reaches, relishing in the delicious flavour it encounters along the way; your eyes close as you release a blissful hum while you finish cleaning the first finger with a slight pop.

Moving your attention to the second finger, Juuzou lets out a small gasp as you slowly run your tongue along sensitive skin, no doubt perked up from the scarlet stitches adorning it. Carefully, you slip the finger into your mouth and circle your tongue around it, enjoying the caress of each stitch.

Your duty continues with you polishing away the remaining sugary goodness on every finger, a final pop sounding the climax of your endeavour. Juuzou shoots you a shit-eating grin before bringing his now clean hand up to cradle your face, his thumb tracing small circles upon your flushed cheeks. “Oh (Y/N)~” he chirps.

“What...?” you answer softly, embarrassment slowly setting in from your previous act.

“You missed a bit.” he playfully chides before leaning forward once more and capturing your lips in a sickly, sweet kiss.

Juuzou Suzuya has _changed_ but maybe _you have too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, it’s been a while since I promised this isn’t it? I’m so sorry, writers block is a bitch and my limited attention span doesn’t help tbh. This chapter took a few turns to get here and admittedly, Juuzou is a bit OOC at the end but eh, what can you do?
> 
> Not gonna lie, I did low-key want another excuse to whip out the donuts and give Juuzou some more love and attention, aka. what he fucking deserves. Sexual undertones and ambiguity surrounding how our dear reader got here were necessary, I’m terrible ok-
> 
> Anyways, I hope it was worth the wait and you enjoyed reading it, if not then fair enough - I can’t please everyone. As always, feedback is always appreciated~


End file.
